Gender Switch
by HopelessRomantic3927
Summary: This is about a girl who due to circumstances that will be revealed as the story goes on is under a family curse so that whenever she touches a boy she turns into one and vice versa. She loves both of her bodies and uses them to bring havoc just cuz.
1. Chapter 1

_**Gender Switch**_

Scene 1

Major Problem

Nakita Baker: _I am a girl. I was born a girl, that is. _But I've got a major problem.

The door bursts open.

Paul Baker: You sure do.

A pillow hits his face.

Paul: What was that for?

Nakita: For comin' in without warning! I'm changin', ya know.

Paul: Oh... I'm sorry.

The door closes.

Nakita: Damn half-brother. _It's kind of a complicated situation but the short version is that my parents were married for two years when my Dad found out she was a month pregnant. Unfortunately, some lady (business partner)got my Mom drunk and got him to have sex with her (on a business trip) and she got pregnant too (which was her intention). Mom said he didn't remember but proof is proof... DNA that is. The woman was supposed ta have been in love with my Mom so she tormented Dad to no end until she filed for divorce. Soon after that, my Mom and the lady got married. I don't blame Mom though._ Actually, I never would've met him, if not for that lady dying last year.

She opens the door and walks downstairs. Her brother tries to tackle her but she's too fast. She's already behind her mother. She pokes her head out and sticks out her tongue.

Paul: How is that humanly possible?

Nakita: It just is. Good morning, Mommy.

Her mother hugs her.

Mrs. Baker: That's from me.

She kisses Nakita on the cheek.

Mrs. Baker: And that's from your father.

Nakita grins and turns to face her father.

Nakita: I love you, Daddy.

Her dad hands her a cereal bowl.

Mr. Baker: I know.

10 minutes later back in her room...

Nakita: Today, is the day before the first day of school. I'm goin' into 10th grade. I'm so excited!

The door had been opened silently and her half-brother had entered her room without her knowledge.

Paul: Why are you so excited?

Nakita: Because I've never gone ta school before... Mommy home-schooled me.

She realizes something and turns around.

Nakita: You haven't touched me, have you?

Paul: (confused) No. I just came ta tell ya that cha can have the bathroom now.

Nakita: Oh. Okay, thanks.

Nakita enters the bathroom, closes and locks the door. In her room... Paul scratches his head.

Paul: I don't get her. She's not afraid of boys or she wouldn't talk to me, and she's not afraid of touching cuz she touches girls all the time.

In the bathroom... Nakita's brushing her teeth already.

Nakita: _I'm 16 now. My major problem is that even though I'm a girl, I can change into a boy. Mind you, not when it's convenient for me or when I sneeze of somethin' like that. If I touch a male, after a minute, I'm a guy and when I'm a guy it's vice versa. Obviously, since I am a girl I try to avoid male contact. But it can't always be helped... But that's for later._

She spits into the sink and looks at herself in the mirror.

Nakita: _I think it's been about 2 minutes since Paul entered my room. Red curly past my shoulders length hair, check. Blue eyes, check. Breasts, check. _All good.

She grabs her backpack and puts it on. Her mother had packed her carry bag for her. She runs downstairs and out the door.

Nakita: I can't be late.


	2. Chapter 2

Scene 2

Principal Ivory's Preparations

Nakita: Good. I'm on time.

She runs to the front door. It's locked so she runs around the building and tries the back door. It's locked as well. She looks up and there on the third floor is an open window. She backs up and gets a running head start. Finally, when she...'s so close that it looks like she'll hit the wall, she jumps and lands on the window sill. She jumps down and into an office. She puts down her bags and looks at the name plate on the desk.

Nakita: Oh. So this is Principal Ivory's office. That's great! Now where is she...?

Nakita is suddenly grabbed from all sides (minus the front). One person for each arm and one person for her eyes. Nakita smirks. She pretends to struggle while thinking of a strategy.

Nakita: What do you want with me?

There's complete silence.

Nakita: (thinks) Thirty seconds left.

With her legs, she knocks all three down. She turns around.

Nakita: Oh. They're girls. Never mind then.

clap, clap, clap

Nakita whirls around.

Nakita: Principal Ivory! I'm so pleased to meet you. You are Dad's best girlfriend.

Principal Ivory puts up a hand.

Principal Ivory: You don't have to be so formal. I want you to call me Electra just like your mom does.

Nakita: Oh. Okay, Electra. How'd you know I meant my mom when I said Dad?

Principal Ivory: Jen used to call her mother and father the same way so I just assumed that's what you meant since I never went out with your father.

Nakita laughs.

Nakita: Okay, Electra. What do I call you when talkin' ta the other students though?

Principal Ivory: Good point. Just call me Principal around others.

Nakita: Yes, Electra.

Principal Ivory: You look exactly like your mother did at your age. The resemblance is uncanny.

Nakita: You really think so?

Principal Ivory: I hate lying. Keep in mind that lying to keep a secret and straight out lying are two different things.

Nakita grins.

Nakita: Yes, Electra.

Principal Ivory: Now then, please put your boxers into the bathroom.

Nakita: Uh... sure. But Electra...

Principal Ivory: What is it, dear?

Nakita: Won't you need to use the restroom?

Principal Ivory: I'm used to it. There were plenty of times when your mother transformed in front of me. You don't have to worry about me. Besides, you're only putting on underwear in there. Put your clothes bag in that corner.

Nakita: Got it.

She does as she's told and when she's done...

Principal Ivory: Did your mother give you anything for me?

Nakita nods and pulls out a photo. The photo is of Damian Chameleon.

Principal Ivory: Quite striking actually. I see your father's influence in him.

Nakita: Really?

Principal Ivory: Of course.

knock, knock

Nakita screams.

Nakita: Why... why is someone in the closet?

The door opens and out walks Nancy Ivory.

Nakita: Nancy!

The two run together and hug. After they stop...

Nancy Ivory: I'm here because Aunt Electra asked me ta help.

Nakita: Really? Yay! How are you supposed ta help though?

Nancy: I'm your female double.

Nakita: Double? But we look nothing alike!

Nancy: I know.

Nakita: Wait, female? That means there's another one.

knock, knock

Principal Ivory: Come in.

Nancy hides behind Nakita. The door opens and in comes Paul.

Nakita: PAUL!

Paul: Nakita? How'd you get in? I had ta ask a teacher cuz all the doors were locked!

Nakita: I know they were. That's nothing.

Paul: What? How'd you get in?

Nakita points to the window.

Paul: The window? But this is the third floor!

Nakita: So?

Paul is stunned. Nakita turns around and faces Nancy.

Nakita: How much longer are you gonna stay like that? Didn't knowin' Damian help?

Nancy: But that's different!

Nakita: That's true... but I'm not hidin' ya anymore. I'm not gonna beat up my brother, even if he is my half-brother.

Nakita jumps up and lands on the windowsill. After a second...

Paul: Goofball Nancy?

Nancy looks up and stares.

Nancy: Prince Paul?

Both blush and look away. Nakita jumps back to the center of the room.

Nakita: Why are you two blushin'?

N/P: That nickname is kinda embarrassin' now that I think 'bout it...

Nakita: Then think of each other as Paul and Nancy. That's how I did it with my childhood friend.

N/P: I guess that works...

They look at each other again.

Paul: Nice to see you again, Nancy.

Nancy: You too, Paul...

Nakita looks from her half-brother to her friend. She scowls.

Nakita: First off, this atmosphere is too formal now, whereas before it was too weird! What's wrong with you guys?

Paul: Let's just say we had a weird parting.

Nakita: Intreguing! I'll ask 'bout that later... secondly, Electra, why is Paul here?

Principal Ivory: He's your male double.

N/N/P: WHAT?

Nakita: Electra, Paul doesn't know!

Paul: What am I supposed to know? Nancy, do you know?

Nancy blushes and nods.

Paul: What's with that expression?

He turns to Nakita. He screams

Paul: Nakita, why are you naked?

He uses his hands to cover his eyes but Nakita pulls them down with her hands.

Paul: What? You're touchin' me?

Nakita: Keep his eyes open, Nancy.

Nancy puts two fingers onto his eyelids and holds them up then closes her own eyes.

Paul: Nancy! That's no fair! Why are you touching my... Huh? Nakita? Are your breasts shrinking?

Nakita: Yes.

Paul: That's not possible!

Nakita: It may not seem...

Damian: Possible but it is happening.

Paul: Did your voice just change?

Damian: Yes.

Her eyes change to brown.

Paul: Did your eyes...

Damian: Change colors? Yes.

Paul: Is your hair gettin' shorter and changin' color?

Damian: Yes.

Paul: This is not possible! You're breasts are gone and... PENIS!

Damian: Yes. And your point is?

Paul: But you're a girl...

Damian: True, I was born a girl. But I've had this problem since birth. It happens whenever I touch a person of the opposite sex.

Paul's jaw drops. Damian lets go of Paul.

Damian: Nancy, you don't have ta open your eyes if ya don't wanna but could you...?

Nancy nods and lets go of Paul's eyelids. Because Paul's in shock, he doesn't budge. Nancy's hand moves to Damian's shoulder. The opposite of what just occurred happens... (hair grows long again and turns back to red, eyes turn back again, breasts regrow, penis and balls disappear, and voice changes back). Nakita dresses quickly.

Nakita: Thanks a lot, Nancy. You can open your eyes now.

Nancy does and looks at Paul.

Nancy: How long is he gonna stay like that?

Nakita: He's just in shock. The problem is when he'll stop avoidin' me.

Nancy: I never avoided you.

Nakita: That's the difference between females and males.


	3. Chapter 3

Scene 3

The Difference Between Males and Females

Hearing this, Paul snaps out of it.

N/P: Huh? What's that supposed ta mean?

Nakita: Well, I'll use my childhood friend, Lance as an example. Lance never had a nickname for me, until he found out my secret. When he did, he avoided me for a week and back then the only changes I had were my hair would get a little darker, my eyes would change, and my lower part... yet he avoided me for a whole week.

Nancy: A week for pre-puberty?

Nakita nods.

Nakita: But I've never had anyone find out since I started puberty (besides you, and that took a long decision process, Nancy).

Nancy: Ah. That makes sense, Nakita. Although it was either you show me or I figure it out wasn't it?

Nakita: It's weird but yah, basically, Drew.

The door is flung open by Lance Xing. Paul and Nancy turn to face him. He shuts the door and mouths to Principal Ivory.

Lance: Does everyone in the room know?

Principal Ivory gives a thumbs up. Lance takes a big breath.

Lance: GendBend!

Nakita whirls to face him.

Nakita: Fight Master!

The two get into ready position for battle.

Principal Ivory: No fighting! Although this is a good school for that. But you can do that later. I want to introduce Nakita Baker to the other assistants, not Damian Chameleon. Plus they're supposed ta get 'ere soon and what happens if they catch Nakita/Damian dressing? Or did you two not think that far ahead?

L/N: No, we're sorry. It would be bad if I were caught changing, so we're extremely sorry, Electra.

Principal Ivory: Good.

Nakita: Why would you change, Lance?

Lance looks at her.

Lance: What do you mean?

Nakita: _God, here we go again. Pretendin' he didn't say anything weird._

Knock, knock

Principal Ivory: Come on in.

The door opens to reveal Barbara Cain and Victor Rafiki.

B/V: Nice to meet you.

Everyone turns to face them.

Everyone: Hello.

Victor: Ladies first, Barb. (whispers) Googly-eyes.

Barbara: Thank you, Vic. (whispers) Dweeb.

They walk into the room.

Barbara: I'm Barbara Cain.

Victor: I'm Victor Rafiki.

Principal Ivory: Electra.

Paul: Paul Baker.

Nancy: Nancy Ivory.

Nakita: Nakita Baker.

Lance: Lance Xing.

Barbara and Victor look around the room.

Both: Aren't we missing someone?

Everyone else: Who do you mean?

Barbara: Damian Chameleon.

Everyone else: _They sure are perceptive._

Victor: What? Did she say it wrong?

Nakita: Oh, no. Nothing like that. _I'm sorry I've only got one body..._

Barbara: Then where is he?

Nakita sighs. She takes out a throwing knife from her sock.

P/B/V: WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO WITH THAT?

Nakita doesn't answer. She just closes her eyes and then whirls to the right, and throws the knife at the equivalent of a fastball in baseball. The knife got the target and pinned him to the wall. Paul's, Barbara's, and Victor's jaws drop.

Nakita: Padawan! What are ya doin'?

Padawan: Nothin' much. Just hangin', really.

Barbara: Who's he? He's a hottie!

Nakita walks over to Padawan with her hands on her hips.

Nakita: Not funny, Padawan. I don't need my bodyguard on the day before school and you can see Lance anytime ya want. Explain clearly why you're here, please.

Padawan gulps and nods.

Padawan: Yes, Mistress. Your grandfather gave me this and your mother gave me this.

He holds out the scrolls. Nakita pulls out her knife and puts it away.

Nakita: So, you're back as errand boy, basically?

Padawan looks down.

Padawan: Yeah. Basically.

Lance: But isn't that your role, anyway?

Padawan: Of course not, Almighty Fight Master. I'm Mistress' bodyguard and that's all.

Nakita smiles and chuckles.

Nakita: So it's Almighty now?

Lance blushes bright red. Nakita takes the two scrolls. She opens the one from her mother.

Nakita: _Dear daughter, I have some very good news. Your grandparents are getting old... _So? _And they want to see you in a wedding dress. _WHAT? _They compiled a few suitable suitors for their precious granddaughter... _What do you mean by suitable? _Among them was Fight Master. _Huh? _I knew you and Fight Master are inseparable but you love each other like brothers, so that option would be impossible. _ Thank goodness. _I went through each one and I found two possibilities. _Two? Am I some sort of object ta sell off ta the highest bidder? _One is an Englishman and so I thought he'd be a last resort if this first choice doesn't work out. _First choice, huh? _It works out that he and his family live in a large enough house for you to move in with him. _Move in? I most likely haven't even met the guy! _Your father and his father are best friends from middle school and they're now business partners. So instead of just you moving into the house, we all are. _At least you have some decency. And will you please tell who this guy is? _You may already know him. He goes to your school. _Oh, great. I don't know most o' the people who go ta this school, so what good does that do me? _His name is Victor Rafiki. He's always seen with his childhood friend, Barbara Cain. _Wait, WHAT? NO WAY! NOT POSSIBLE! _Don't worry though. Those two have no romantic feelings toward each other... Love, Mommy. _What the...? Jeez! That's not what worries me. _The geekazoid is who I have ta fall in love with?_

Nakita throws her mother's letter/scroll on the floor. The others pick it up and start reading it while Nakita had started opening her grandfather's letter.

Nakita: _Dear Nakita, your grandfather and I are so proud of you. We love you, dear. Be the good girl I know you are, and you can make any guy fall for you. Love, Grandma. _Aw. I love you too. Wait, there's somethin' else... _P.S. What your grandmother was trying to tell you Nakita, was to have lots of SEX and __give us great-grandchildren. Grandpa._

Nakita and Victor turn into stone statues. Padawan waves his hand in front of Nakita's face.

Padawan: Hello, Mistress... Are you there? Almighty Fight Master, Mistress is actin' weird!

Lance, Electra, and Nancy walk over to look at the scroll in Nakita's hands. After looking at the letter only Electra is unfazed. She walks back to her desk but Nancy freezes up like Nakita.

Lance: That's one... um... blatant grandfather. _Hard to see how they're related. _I'm sorry, Nakita.

He's about to put his arm around her when he remembers the others. He takes Nancy's arm and pats Nakita on the back. Barbara and Paul walk over to see what's written in the second letter. Afterwards, both of them give off a disgusted look.

Paul: _I'm glad he's not technically my grandfather!_

Barbara looks from Nakita to Victor and giggles.

Barbara: These two kinda suit each other, don't they?

Nakita snaps out of her position then. She rips the letter in half and neatly folds and puts away her grandmother's part, keeping it in perfect condition. But her grandfather's part she rips into tini-tiny pieces. She then runs out the door. Padawan bows to everyone and then jumps back to the windowsill. Standing on it, Padawan "falls" backwards out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Scene 4

"Ninja" Fight

Everyone runs over to see if Padawan's okay. Padawan looks up and salutes them then runs after Nikita. She catches Nikita quickly (Nikita is stronger but she can never outrun Padawan).

Nikita: Padawan, let me go!

Padawan: Not a chance, Mistress.

Nikita: Then I'll get free and run again.

Padawan: And I'll catch you again.

Nikita: Then I'll knock you out.

Padawan: Mistress, I know you wouldn't do that.

Nikita really starts crying now.

Nikita: I'm sorry, Padawan.

Padawan: If you need to cry, you know I'll always be willing to lend you my shoulder.

Nikita nods and tries to wipe her tears as everyone else shows up.

Lance: Padawan, what're you doing? Don't touch her!

Padawan: For pete's sake, I'm a girl.

Lance: Ah. Right. I forgot.

Barbara: What? NO!

Victor: What's wrong with a guy touching Nikita?

Everyone (minus Barbara): NOTHING!

Nikita: Victor, do you have a place to practice fighting?

Lance: He doesn't.

Nikita: How do you know that, my good friend?

Lance: We're neighbors.

Nikita: Perfect! I'll come over everyday.

Lance: Can't wait, Nikita.

Nikita: Me either.

Padawan: Mistress?

Nikita turns back to Padawan.

Nikita: Take me home. I'm in the mood to spar.

Padawan: No can do. That's not our home anymore.

Paul: Did she really mean everyone was moving in, Padawan?

Padawan: Of course. That includes you and me.

Paul: Phew. Victor, um... brother-in-law...

Victor: Don't call me that! We're not married... yet.

Paul: Victor, can you take us home?

Victor sighs.

Victor: Sure.

Nikita: I'm goin' with Lance.

Victor: What? Why?

Padawan: I will stay with my mistress.

Nancy: Aunt Electra, do ya need any more help?

Principal Ivory: Thanks for you consideration, dear. Let's go back to my office.

Nancy: Okay.

Nikita whispers in Lance's ear...

Nikita: It would be faster by rooftop.

Lance: Yes, but less conspicuous by car.

He snaps his fingers and a car drives up.

Nikita: I guess. Ladies first.

Lance: As if I'm gonna get in first. Men first.

Nikita: You just called yourself the girl.

Lance: With the way you treat me, I am.

With that, Nikita gets in followed by Padawan, and lastly Lance. They wave goodbye to their classmates and the car leaves. At the dojo...

Lance: Be in for a little bot o' shock.

Nikita: What could shock me?

Dojo: Welcome back, master.

Nikita: Usual. Where's the shock?

Lance looks around.

Lance: Guess I was wrong. Well, let's go change.

Nikita: Agreed. You're weird.

In Lance and Damian's dressing room, Nikita is dressed in very baggy sweats.

Nikita: Aren't cha gonna change me?

Lance: You'll find that's not necessary.

Nikita: What?

She turns around and only Padawan is there.

Padawan: Almighty Fight Master is in that room.

Nikita: Why'd he leave me? Fine. Let's go, Padawan. To the sparring arena.

Nikita opens the door on the right and they walk into the sparring room. Nikita whistles.

Nikita: Quite a crowd today.

Padawan taps on someone's shoulder. The person turns around and it's Oya Anderson.

Oya Anderson: GendBend's here!

The crowd disperses.

Nikita: _That's odd. Well, whatever._

She walks up to the arena and jumps in.

Lance: GendBend, ya could've taken the stairs.

He points to them. Nikita looks at them and then back at Lance.

Nikita: What's the fun in that?

Lance: You really find that fun?

Nikita: Yes! I love jumping! I love testin' all o' my abilities. Like earlier...

Padawan: Mistress, it's best not ta talk 'bout your abilities too much.

Nikita sighs.

Nikita: I guess you're right. GAH!

Lance had grabbed her hand.

Nikita: What the fuck is the meaning of this? First, you won't change me now you're doin' it in front o' a crowd o' people?

Lance: They already know.

Nikita: You'll pay for telling them.

Lance: I didn't tell them. You showed them yourself. You and your bad drinking habit of kissin' n' molestin' any hot guy ya see, dumbass!

Damian: Oh. He, he. Sorry for doubtin' ya, buddy. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on ya.

Lance: I hope not.

Damian kicks Lance's legs out from under him and throws him down hard and Lance lets go of Damian's hand. Lance jumps up as Damian sets up for a punch. Lance blocks the punch but doesn't notice Damian's leg coming from the side till it's too late. Damian hits Lance straight in the side and knocks him down. Lance gets back up and they continue the fight for over an hour. Finally Damian throws Lance down and pins him to the floor to ensure he doesn't get up.

Crowd: GendBend! GendBend!

Lance smirks.

Lance: You're too damn strong, GendBend.

Damian smiles and jumps up. He reaches out his hand and pulls Lance up.

Damian: And your technique still needs work, Fight Master.

Lance: When are ya gonna stop callin' me that? I haven't even beaten ya yet!

Damian: When ya beat me.

Oya: It's my turn ta fight cha.

Damian: Uh, okay.

Oya comes up and they fight for a few minutes. A few punches from Oya and then he gets thrown as well. Damian reaches his hand out and pulls Oya up as well.

Oya: Thanks, GendBend!

Damian punches Oya square in the jaw.

Oya: Huh?

Damian: Let that be a lesson to you all...

He glares at the crowd.

Damian: The only person who can call me GendBend is Fight Master!

Crowd: Yes, sir!

Oya: Okay.

Damian: By the way, what's your name? I'm...

Oya: Damian Chameleon. I know.

Damian glares at him.

Oya: Right. I'm Oya Anderson.

Damian: And this wonderful person is Padawan.

Padawan bows and Oya does the same.

Padawan: Nice to meet you.

Oya: The pleasure is mine.

After three more people fight Damian...

Crowd: Damian! Damian! Damian!

Damian bows to the crowd then he looks up and spots Victor in the back. He bites his lip and jumps up to the ceiling fan then catapults to right in front of his and Lance's changing room. He opens the door and Padawan runs inside as he walks in. He closes the door.

Padawan: Mistress, what's wrong?

Damian: The geekazoid's here. Damn. Help me.

Padawan nods and touches Damian. As soon as Nikita is naked, Lance opens the door and walks in. He looks at her, sighs, walks in, and shuts the door. Nikita turns and walks up in front of him.

Nikita: Why did you just sigh? Is my body not pleasing to you, Fight Master?

Padawan: Mistress!

Lance: No, that's not it GendBend, although why neither of us are no longer embarrassed by this is sad.

Nikita touches his clothes and they shred and fall to the ground.

Lance: GendBend! I didn't ask you ta strip me.

Nikita: Now we're even.

Lance: We've both seen each other so many times... Oh, crap... No, no, no. Stay away!

Nikita: But you still haven't beaten me.

She licks her lips.

Nikita: And I need a little...

Lance: Hell no! Not here. Never here.

Nikita pouts.

Lance: You think I'm gonna fall for that?

Nikita: No, I don't.

Padawan: But Mistress, I just...

Lance: It's too late ta reason with 'er, Padawan. She's gonna do it anyway. Fine. Just get it over with.

Nikita pounces on her prey.

People don't seem to want to read past this scene. I wonder if it has to do with them believing that I'm gonna go into detail about what I just said. If that's the case and you're not prepared for something like that, you shouldn't have chosen something rated M. I mean, read the rating as well as the log-line people. But honestly, I don't. I leave it up to your imagination. Also, go read a romance novel from the adult section. They're much steamier than I'll ever get in terms of actually going into detail. I like to stimulate the imagination so there will be times when I do something like I just did. If I go into detail, most likely it's a dream sequence and even then it's not much detail.


	5. Chapter 5

Scene 5

Nikita Gets a Taste of What Victor is Like

Nikita opens the door out completely clothed and turns to face Lance, who's now getting dressed again.

Nikita: Thanks for the meal.

She licks her lips again and closes the door.

Lance: Yeah, yeah. Just what am I gonna do with ya, ya sex maniac?

Nikita: I can be cuz there's no chance o' me gettin' pregnant when I'm Damian and the one who's on top.

Lance: Great. Go into detail for me, will ya? Considerin' how I know that, since our relationship has been weird like this for a while.

Nikita: The only thing that worries me is if you are gonna become gay.

Lance: No chance. And if that did worry you, why are you only startin' ta express it now? You've been doin' this ta me for three years now. That should've worried ya before ya started, GendBend.

Nikita: I didn't think of it.

Lance: You didn't think of it? Ha. You're a genius in so many ways and yet when it comes ta sex, ya don't think.

Nikita: Shut up. I was bein' sincere here.

Lance: Well, it just so happens that I like a girl so I'm afraid that bein' gay wouldn't work. Maybe bi though. Although, I don't really wanna be like you, ya bisexual freak.

Nikita: Yes, I'm bi. But it comes with bein' someone who changes genders. As Damian, I have ta accept all the girls that say they like me.

Lance: You don't have to. You could just say you're gay.

Nikita: You don't think I haven't tried that! It just made it worse. Girls get horny over stuff like that just like guys get horny over girl on girl.

Lance: Ah. Sorry.

By now he's fully dressed so she opens the door out of the dressing room and the three of them exit. Then Nikita sighs.

Padawan: Mistress, what's wrong? Didn't either of those things help you?

Nikita: Not really. I still wanna fuckin' kill my grandparents.

Padawan and Lance laugh.

Lance: Did you enjoy it though?

Nikita nods.

Nikita: Well, duh. I won't forget ta come as often as I can ta kill stress.

Lance: Just don't kill me in the process.

Nikita: Why would I wanna kill you, Lance? You're my best bud and one o' the few that actually understands me.

Lance shrugs.

Lance: It would be an accident (whispers) like ya almost killin' my dad barehanded.

Nikita: Oh, please.

Victor: As nostalgic as this conversation is, I'm takin' these two home.

The three turn to see Victor.

Nikita: How long have you been here?

Victor: Since ya first opened the door. Although "Thanks for the meal" was weird then ya closed the door so I didn't hear the rest. Why'd you eat? Well, whatever. You're still gonna have ta eat everything that's served you. That's one of our cook's rules.

Nikita: _Thank God. I thought he'd heard the part about me bein' Damian and switchin' genders._

Narrator: It's funny how she's worried about that part but not the part about her bein' a sex maniac and havin' sex so much and rapin' her childhood friend. Although, rape might not be right... after all, it is kinda mutual. At the very least, Lance gives in to his fate.

Victor reaches for Nikita but Padawan hits his hand away. In response to this, Victor knocks her out.

Nikita: Padawan!

She tries to run to Padawan but Victor grabs both of her wrists. She struggles but can't get free. Padawan opens her eyes but doesn't move.

Lance: What're ya doing, Victor?

Victor: I will be master of what is mine own.

Nikita: Who said I belong to you?

Victor: Oh, but you do. After all, you're my fiancé.

Nikita: That was decided by our parents. _I feel weird. I don't feel as if I'm gonna change. This is weird. FUCK! When I get the chance, I'm gonna fuckin' kill this dweeb._

She still struggling to get free when Oya comes up. Oya gasps.

Oya: Master, what're you doing?

Victor smiles an evil smile and Nikita spies an opening. She digs in her heels and kicks Victor in the stomach. He lets go of her wrists and lands on his butt.

Nikita: So dizzy.

Everything blacks out. When she wakes up...

Nikita: My head hurts.

She opens her eyes and sits up, keeping the covers over her. She finds herself staring at an extremely handsome guy.

Nikita: _He's totally my type. Meow. I'll start with my innocent act. _Who are you? Where am I? Where's Padawan?

Victor: Padawan is fine and you are in your room.

Nikita: What? But... who are you? _Now that I really think about it, he looks like Alegan._

The man walks over to her.

Nikita: What are you doing? _Perfect. He's gonna be mine soon. Meow._

The lights turn on and the guy stares at her.

Ba-dump

Victor: Show me your wrists.

She lifts up her hands and he examines them.

Nikita: _Who is this guy? _Are you a doctor? Normally, my mommy examines me and treats me...

Victor: No.

He snaps his fingers and Oya appears with two boxes.

Oya: Here you are Master. The clothes for the dinner table.

Nikita: _Master? Where did I hear Oya say that before?_

Victor: I hate this. Why do we have ta wear this stupid stuff? Why can't we be normal?

He turns around and picks up some things then proceeds to put them on. Then he turns around and Nikita gasps.

Victor: Tada.

Nikita: Victor?

Oya opens the boxes and hands a suit to Victor.

Oya: To embrace all cultures. Besides tonight, the person who isn't wearing Western clothes is not you, Master. Nikita, who's dressing you?

Victor: I will.

Nikita: No, you won't. _You'd die before that'd be possible. Padawan would make sure of that. _Padawan, stop moving.

Padawan becomes visible beside Victor with a knife on his throat.

Oya and Victor: Where did you come from? Weren't you knocked out?

Padawan: I've taken worse. Mistress, do you want me ta slit his throat for sexual harassment?

Nikita: I'm fine, Padawan.

Padawan: But Mistress, you're naked.

Victor blushes from ear to ear.

Victor: I didn't know that!

Nikita: I know. This is something my mother would do. Victor, Oya, please leave.

Oya: But who'll dress you?

Nikita: I'll dress myself.

Victor: Uh... Padawan?

Padawan removes the knife but then snorts. Oya leaves the second box on the bed and the two boys leave the room hastily.

Nikita: Put the knife away, Padawan.

Padawan does and Nikita climbs out of bed and opens the box. A blue kimono is inside.

Padawan: Mistress, do you require my assistance?

Nikita nods. Padawan dresses Nikita and then brushes Nikita's hair as well as does her makeup. Padawan then leads Nikita through the mansion to the dining room. In the dining room, Padawan pulls the seat back for Nikita. Nikita sits then Padawan pushes in the chair.

Victor: I should've done that!

Padawan reaches for the knife again and Victor gulps.

Nikita: _Poor guy. I don't understand as to why he's hidin' his hotness but he is and Padawan, my loyal Padawan, will do this to any guy who tries to do the advancin' since she knows of my bad habit. _Padawan, leave us and go eat with Oya.

She sees Padawan distrustingly glance at Victor then Padawan bows and is gone in the blink of an eye. Victor looks around tentatively and swipes his seat and raises the tablecloth. His father and mother start laughing.

Mr. Rafiki: Son, what are you doing?

Victor smiles.

Victor: Nothing, father.

Mrs. Baker and Nikita: Padawan is no longer here.

Victor: Ya should've said that earlier!

Mrs. Rafiki: Victor, that's obvious. It is just us, the two families in this room. Use your eyes. My God, no wonder you need glasses! Nikita, dear, if you want to switch to our older son, now's the time.

Victor: What?

Nikita: _She obviously has favoritism issues. _Older son?

Mrs. Rafiki: Yes. He's 18. He's a good boy. Quite handsome and charming, smooth too.

Nikita: So you're implying that Victor is a bad boy?

Mrs. Rafiki: Oh, no. Nothing like that. Just less appealing to a beauty like you.

Nikita sighs.

Nikita: Ma'am, while I do like the compliment, I'll have ta wait until I meet him ta judge. _Probably a playboy and a momma's boy._

Mrs. Rafiki: Oh, you're right. Forgive me, dear.

Victor sighs in relief. They begin eating when Vachel Rafiki enters the room also wearing a suit.

Vachal Rafiki: Sorry, I'm late.

He walks over to his side of the table and sits across from his brother. He doesn't seem to notice Nikita so she studies him.

Nikita: _Takes care of his appearance. Looks like he needs ta do that cuz his ego requires it. And he doesn't even compare ta Victor in the looks department, when Victor's not wearin' his disguise that is. Although I will admit, he is hot too. But unlike his little brother he's probably not above normal in the intellect department either. Definitely a momma's playboy._

She sighs. After dinner Vachel looks up and spots Nikita. He walks over to next to her and puts his hand on the table next to her plate. She sets down her fork.

Nikita: Yes?

She looks up at him and he flashes a smile.

Nikita: _The playboy smile. Ah, I know it too well. The smile that's supposed ta make me swoon. I have ta admit it's pretty good._

She doesn't react but just blinks so Vachel clears his throat.

Vachel: I'm Vachel Rafiki. And who might you be?

Nikita: My name is Nikita Baker.

Vachel: Ah. I should've known. Nikita, my beautiful rose, will you go out with me?

Nikita's face remains unchanged until she stops looking at him and looks back down at her plate. Then her face twists into one of disgust.

Nikita: _What the hell is this motherfucker thinkin'? Callin' me a rose? Okay, calm down Nikita. Fight the urge. It's not worth it. It's not worth showing your true nature... yet._

She stands up and pushes her chair back. Everyone in the Rafiki family except for Mr. Rafiki is looking at her, anxiously awaiting her answer. She puts a fake smile on her face and turns to face Vachel.

Nikita: There is nothing in the whole world that would make me go out with you. I'm gonna stick with my grandparents' choice but that doesn't mean I love Victor.

Vachel coughs.

Vachel: What? You choose Victor over me? Are you stupid?

Nikita: _Oh, how I wanna snap that little neck o' his. He makes me so damn angry. _No, I'm not. I'm smarter than Victor according ta the school placement test.

Vachel: That's not what I mean. Why would you choose ugly...

He points to Victor.

Vachel: ...over handsome?

He points back to himself.

Nikita: I knew it! You think looks are everything! Well, I for one don't fall under the category of people who believe that.

Vachel: What category do you fall under then?

Nikita: I prefer brains over brawn or looks. _Cuz I can take care o' myself. _Those are bonuses if the person has them.

Vachel: What do you want?

Nikita: Someone who has a good brain and personality plus true love. I don't want someone who'll dump me when he finds someone prettier.

Vachel: I can change.

Nikita and Victor snort.

Nikita: I find that highly unlikely.

Vachel reaches for Nikita but Victor knocks his hand away.

Ba-dump

Victor: That's enough, brother.

Vachel: How can ya keep a beauty to yourself, ugly?

Nikita: Don't touch me, you playboy!

Vachel: But I want you...

Padawan has stopped moving. The knife in her hand is against Vachel's neck.

Vachel: Ack.

Mrs. Rafiki stands up in surprise while Mrs. Baker and Mr. Baker have jumped to safety. Nikita, Paul, Victor, and Mr. Rafiki back away slowly.

Vachel: What the hell?

Padawan: Mistress, are you all right?

Mrs. Rafiki: Get your paws off my son!

Padawan doesn't even look back as she throws knives at Mrs. Rafiki. The knives zoom past her head and stick in the chair. Oya comes dashing in as the knives finish moving and Mrs. Rafiki gulps.

Oya: Padawan, what're you up to?

Padawan: Apologize to Mistress. NOW!

Vachel: I'm sorry, Nikita.

Padawan removes the knife from Vachel's throat, disappears and the knives next to Mrs. Rafiki disappear, then she reappears next to Victor. Vachel is holding his throat as Victor puts his arms up in defense. But instead the Bakers and Padawan leave the room. Mrs. Rafiki rushes to her oldest son's side. Oya is shocked by what he was too slow to prevent.


End file.
